


Крейцерова Соната

by Finsternis



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finsternis/pseuds/Finsternis
Summary: Про то, как люди просто пытаются жить.





	Крейцерова Соната

\- Отставить, - окрик незнакомого голоса заставил вздрогнуть, будто от очередного удара.  
Но удары прекратились, и мальчишки во главе с Рихардом, его штаммфюрером[1], отступили на шаг, вскидывая руку в приветствии. Наверное, ему тоже нужно было встать, но сил не было. 

Билл поднял глаза, скользнув взглядом по начищенным ботинкам, по черному кителю, по свастике на плече. Пришлось приподняться на локте, чтобы разглядеть лицо под козырьком фуражки.

\- Хайль Гитлер, герр штурмбанфюрер[2]… - заговорил было Рихард, похоже, разглядев петлицы на воротнике, но ССовец, оборвал его жестом.  
Он покачал головой, медленно перевел взгляд на Билла, так и не поднявшегося на ноги, потом снова на Рихарда.  
\- Он с неуважением говорил о Фюрере, - уверенно начал Рихард, расценив молчание ССовского офицера, как вопрос, но тот не стал дослушивать, перебив.  
\- Что бы он ни сделал, - почти безразлично проговорил он, - вы должны были доложить старшим, а не устраивать самосуд. 

Рихард сказал что-то, что конкретно Билл не расслышал, но явно не по уставу. Слушать его ССовец, похоже, не стал.  
\- Марш отсюда, - приказал он, вновь перебив мальчишку. Биллу показалось, что он куда-то торопится и эта сцена, невольным свидетелем которой стал штурмбанфюрер, оказалась чем-то вроде незначительной помехи, от которой он пытался поскорее отмахнуться. 

Рихард, а с ним и остальные из его звена, торопливо поспешили в переулок, ведущий на Ростокерштрасе. 

Билл медленно сел, решив, что опасность миновала, и поморщился от неожиданной тупой боли где-то в ребрах. Били не в шутку, по-настоящему, и тело болело невыносимо. Билл вскинул взгляд, наткнувшись на протянутую ладонь, чуть помедлив, вложил испачканную дорожной пылью руку в руку мужчины. ССовец помог подняться, резковато дернув на себя, отчего у Билла на мгновение все поплыло перед глазами. Мужчина кривил тонкие губы в подобии улыбки, в светло-серых глазах читалось что-то похожее на интерес.

\- За что? – спросил он довольно жестко, будто пытаясь стереть улыбку с собственных губ.  
Билл не знал, что значила эта улыбка, но она от чего-то не внушала ничего кроме страха. Эти люди в черном никогда не внушали ничего кроме страха. 

Он не ответил, отводя взгляд, стряхивая грязь с испачканной рубашки. Билл поднял с пола футляр со скрипкой, прижимая его к себе. Очень хотелось посмотреть все ли в порядке с инструментом.  
Нужно было поблагодарить, сказать что-то, но он не мог, язык отказывался шевелиться, и Билл просто смотрел куда-то сквозь ССовца, все еще не успев придти в себя. 

Мужчина мягко приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
\- Отвечай, - сказал он негромко, не приказал, как ожидал Билл, а попросил.  
Билл вздохнул, облизнув губы.  
\- За музыкальную школу, - ССовец так и придерживал лицо, не позволяя опустить голову, явно ждал, что он скажет что-то еще, - Рихард сказал, что моя музыка не нужна Фюреру. А я сказал… - Билл замолчал, стараясь отвести взгляд, сжимая ручку скрипичного футляра до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Ему вдруг показалось, на какое-то мгновение, что этому человеку можно доверять - эта мысль пугала.

\- Что? – приподняв бровь, произнес штурмбанфюрер.  
\- Что она нужна мне, - выдохнул Билл тихо.  
Можно было соврать, придумать что-то, что не значилось в списке смертных грехов НСДАП, но для того чтобы лгать было слишком страшно. Страшнее, чем тогда, когда товарищи по Гитлерюгенду уводили в темный переулок, дождавшись его после занятий.

ССовец хмыкнул, убирая руку. Билл отчего-то ждал очередного удара, выговора, криков, обвинений, но штурмбанфюрер лишь внимательно смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, словно птица.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он, помедлив, - нужно чтобы врач осмотрел. Эти сопляки совершенно не умеют бить, - чуть тише добавил он.

Билл не стал говорить больше ничего и зашагал следом за мужчиной, даже не задумываясь куда, просто больше не было так больно, и он готов был уйти куда угодно, только бы больше не попасться в лапы Рихарда. Начав было задумываться почему ССовский штурмбанфюрер вдруг решил помочь ему, Билл вскоре оставил это занятие, потому что приходилось сосредотачиваться на каждом шаге, чтобы поспеть за ним. Попросить сбавить темп Билл не решился.

Штурмбанфюрер привел его в здание, еще в начале войны приспособленное для своих нужд аппаратом СС. Гражданских врачей так поздно было не отыскать. В коридорах было тихо, лишь изредка эту тишину нарушал чей-то чеканный шаг в глубине помещений. 

Штурмбанфюрер вел его долго, и с каждым следующим шагом становилось все сложнее просто идти. После бомбежек некоторые лампы даже в этих коридорах мигали и трещали, будто кузнечики и от этого хотелось закрыть глаза, но даже когда Билл на секунду позволял себе это, боль и страх не отступали. Последнее место, где бы ему хотелось быть это в этом здании в сопровождении ССовского штурмбанфюрера.

Весь этот мир, выросший, кажется, в одночасье казался слишком чужим. Еще вчера он был обычным мальчиком, который ходил в обычную школу, учил обычные уроки. Марши под окнами, лозунги, обещания, какие-то партии, выборы, да, в общем-то, и будущее Германии, о котором так невыносимо часто твердили последнее время, были какой-то непонятной, чужой реальностью, чем-то, что обходило стороной его семью, что было попросту ненужно. И в Гитлерюгенд он пошел в тринадцать, только в 39м, и то лишь потому, что по новым правилам только члены организации могли учиться в музыкальной школе, а бросать скрипку очень не хотелось, не хотелось, чтобы у родителей из-за него были лишние проблемы, но и в марширующую толпу тоже не хотелось. Тогда, произнося ничего не значащие, до смешного пафосные слова присяги он и представить не мог, чем это обернется. "Да поможет мне Бог" значилось в конце, тогда Биллу и в голову не приходило, насколько будет не хватать этой помощи.

Родители воспитывали его другим. Они говорили о любви, о взаимовыручке, о понимании, о том, что жестокость это плохо. Билл понимал их, а фюреров из Гитлерюгенда нет, может быть просто не хотелось брать на себя "великую честь возродить Германию", не хотелось умирать за Гитлера, вообще очень не хотелось умирать.  
Он не понимал собственного брата, который с упоением декламировал за обеденным столом пассажи из «Майн Кампф» к молчаливому неудовольствию матери. Списки погибших на фронте учеников его гимназии все пополнялись и пополнялись, а он не понимал, почему все радуются, он не понимал, чего хорошего в железном кресте, посмертно. 

Порой Биллу, уже тогда в тринадцать, казалось, что он умрет от удушья. Слишком сложно было научиться жить в этой царившей повсюду ненависти. Их учили, что они лучшие, и Билл возможно и хотел в это верить, если бы не считал, что лучшими становятся на за счет ненависти к худшим. Их учили быть толпой, их учили ходить строем, их учили думать строем, их учили убивать. Билл не понимал, он ненавидел форму, лозунги, гимны, ненавидел фон Шираха и Гитлера, ему хотелось быть собой, но этого, разумеется, никто не позволял.

\- Аааа… Герр Йост, - донеслось из распахнутой двери кабинета, ССовец пропустил Билла вперед. Врач, в накинутом поверх серой полевой формы халате улыбнулся и вскинул руку в ленивом приветствии, будто лишь для посторонних, для Билла. Йост последовал его примеру.

\- Посмотри его, Патрик, - сказал он, садясь на свободный стул, - наткнулся в переулке, - продолжил он, судя по всему, сочтя не лишним объяснить, кого привел, - лихачи из молодежи самосуд решили устроить. Молодежь, может, и должна руководить молодежью, - добавил он, потирая виски, - но лучше уж пусть их руководство ограничивается их песнями и плясками на домашних вечерах, а не мордобоем в подворотнях. И потом этот сброд сливают в СС.

Герр Йост говорил не то чтобы раздраженно, устало как-то, Билл только сейчас в хорошо освещенном помещении медицинского кабинета заметил, его чуть покрасневшие глаза, как будто он долго не спал, тронутое едва заметными морщинами лицо, сейчас совсем не такое, как тогда, когда он заставлял смотреть в глаза там, в переулке.

\- Мне тоже ох как не по душе эти юнцы, они так старательно пытаются сотворить порядок во имя фюрера, что получается одна анархия, - врач мыл руки над раковиной, стараясь не замочить рукавов кителя, - за что этого били-то?

Йост не ответил, только прошелся по кабинету взад-вперед, скрестив за спиной руки.  
\- Музыкант он, - решив удостоить Патрика ответом, сказал Йост, - музыканты нынче не в чести, фюреру нужны маэстро стрельбы по мишеням, - Йост усмехнулся, - желательно по живым. Ладно, Нуо, посмотрите мальчика и отправьте домой, раз смог дойти сюда сможет и обратно. Хайль Гитлер.

Билл так и остался стоять, на прощание, вскинув руку, морщась от боли. От чего-то стало не по себе, иррационально не хотелось, чтобы этот Йост уходил, чтобы оставлял наедине с СС. Но штурмбанфюрер, вышел из кабинета, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, слегка кивнув ему на прощание.

*******

Штурмбанфюрер СС Йост поднялся в свой кабинет под крышей недавно отремонтированного жилого дома, который СС приспособило для своих целей, переселив большую часть бывших обитателей в гетто, а остатки по освободившимся квартирам в округе. Дом был выбран потому, что подвалы оказались достаточно глубоки, чтобы в них можно было прятаться от бомбежек.  
Заверениям Геринга в том, что на Германию не упадет ни одна бомба, еще в 38м мало кто верил, пожалуй, только Фюрер и сам Геринг, а когда на Гамбург посыпались английские бомбы, штурмовики шустро отыскали себе подходящую канцелярию в Уленхорсте[3], тем самым предоставив штурмбанфюреру кабинет с видом на Альстер, о чем Йост лет пятнадцать назад и мечтать не мог.

Кода в 1918, семья осталась без отца, пятнадцатилетний Дэвид, тогда еще Дэвид, Йост, наследник небольшой чайной лавки в Санкт Паули, понял, что перспектив в разоренной войной стране нет, вскоре и за обучение в экономической гимназии стало нечем платить. Пришлось перебиваться случайными заработками, что ему, что матери. И когда в конце двадцатых случайные товарищи потянулись в «армию» НСДАП, обещавшую неплохое жалование, форменную одежду и налоговые льготы, думал Йост недолго. Более того, принадлежность к тогдашним СА еще и позволяла работать в свободное от служения на благо партии время. 

Отыскать нужные документы оказалось не так сложно, он лишь сменил имя, с нарочито иудейского Дэвида на непримечательное среднестатистическое немецкое имя: тогдашние чины смотрели не столько в бумажки, сколько на рост, да в голубые глаза. Он охранял митинги НСДАП, слушал речи Гитлера и его соратников и все больше и больше приходил в ужас. В 1933м после прихода партии к власти и реорганизации СА и СС он попал оберштурмфюрером в Гамбургское отделение администранивно - экономического управления СС - сказалось хоть какое-то образование. К тому же Йост старался держаться подальше от радикально настроенных штурмовиков Рёма. "Вторая революция" [4] его мало интересовала, хотя бы потому, что подобное мероприятие у русских ничем хорошим не увенчалось. Потом, в 34м многие из бывших коллег по цеху отправились в Бад-Висзее вслед за Рёмом.  
В общем, то ли судьба, то ли умение принимать верные решения в нужный момент, периодически спасала шкуру Йосту.

Принадлежность к СС сослужила и еще одну весьма значительную службу для Дэвида Йоста. Мало кто знал, что его числящаяся умершей мать уже десять лет, как жила в Швейцарии, в Берне. Йост, используя связи, незадолго до выборов, переправил ее через границу, не будучи уверенным, что после победы НСДАП на выборах антисемитская политика партии не примет более выраженный вид. Риск для немолодой Фрау Йост, на четверть еврейки, все же был довольно велик. Сам же Дэвид остался в Германии, все глубже увязая в аппарате СС. 

Йост сел за стол и потер виски, нужно было просмотреть документы, которые прислали из Берлина, он еще утром чуть надорвал конверт, но потом нужно было срочно ехать в порт - орлы из бундесвера, как всегда чего-то не досчитались. Герр Йост часто думал, что если бы бундесвер научили сначала считать, хотя бы в пределах сотни, а потом уже стрелять и маршировать, толку было бы значительно больше, во всяком случае, для него. 

Йост разорвал конверт и вытащил тонкий листок, со вбитыми в него машинописными буквами, за подписью самого обергруппенфюрера СС Освальда Поля[5]. В письме он упоминал идущий полным ходом, несмотря на войну, проект расширения Гамбурга, за счет прилежащих, когда-то прусских, городов вроде Альтоны и Вальдштедта. Полю нужны были люди для его осуществления, потому что предыдущий куратор добровольно отбыл на восточный фронт, где благополучно умер за родину. Йост умел читать между строк: письмо пророчило очередное звание, кучу работы и визит Поля в их управление. Штурмбанфюрер, пока штурмбанфюрер, отложил конверт и встал из-за стола. 

Поль был убийцей, во всяком случае, человеком, вполне способным подписать указ о возведении очередного концентрационного лагеря, впрочем, это было не единственной его стезей, он, к примеру, распоряжался деньгами, идущими на реставрируемый по приказу Гиммлера Вевельсбург.  
Визит Поля пророчил очередную, негласную проверку на лояльность, не обещавшую ровным счетом ничего хорошего: полуфальшивые документы и чужое имя все еще не давали Йосту спокойно спать, хотя в структуре административно- экономического управления он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Но об этом можно было подумать ближе к делу, а пока стоило направиться домой и, наконец, выспаться.

Йост запер кабинет и уже спускался по лестнице, когда в пролете его остановил Штайнер.  
\- Герр штурмбанфюрер, - обратился он, - а я как раз к вам!  
Йост остановился и смерил взглядом коллегу.

\- Нам приказ из центра прислали, надо поглядеть как там у юнцов со стрелковой подготовкой, подзатыльников дать, а то, говорят, наше региональное звено отстает, не хотите присоединиться в качестве почетного гостя? Шеф будет рад вас видеть.

Что шеф будет рад, Йост не сомневался, Кройц уже давно пытался заручиться его поддержкой, хотя бы потому, что дружеские отношения с финансистами еще никому не мешали, а для его вербовки все новых и новых будущих солдат в Гитлерюгенд и вовсе была спасительной. 

\- Когда? – коротко спросил Йост, единственное, чего хотелось, так это, наконец, оказаться дома.  
\- Через три недели на северном полигоне, - отчеканил Штайнер  
\- Передайте гауптшарфюреру, что я буду. Хайль Гитлер.

Йост спустился на первый этаж, надеясь не забыть про злополучное приглашение, и направился к выходу. Мальчишка, тот самый гитлерюнге, которого били на улице, старался совладать с курткой, кажется, с перебинтованным запястьем это было не так удобно. Заметив Йоста, он выпрямился, как-то нервно облизнув губы.  
Дэвид сбавил темп, а потом и вовсе остановился.  
\- Вроде легко отделался? – спросил он, как-то ненароком пропустив приветствие.  
\- Так точно, герр штурмбанфюрер, - отчеканил мальчишка. 

Звучало странно, каким-то сумасшедшим диссонансом с его мягкими, даже немного женскими чертами лица, тонкими ногами в форменных шортах и музыкальной школой. Есть такие, которых не берет спортивная машине гитлеровской молодежной организации: вроде здоровые мальчики, а вышлифовать из них верных солдат фюрера как-то не получается. Этот производил именно такое впечатление, ему было не место в этой форме, в этой стране.

\- Что с рукой? – зачем-то спросил штурмбанфюрер, кивая на перебинтованное запястье.  
\- Потянул, когда падал, - смущенно ответит мальчишка, в его голосе проскользнуло как-то разочарование, - теперь придется неделю за скрипку не браться.  
\- Ничего, пройдет, - на языке вертелся так любимый партией Ницше и его «все, что не убьет, сделает меня сильнее», но Йост промолчал.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал мальчик, заглядывая в его глаза.

Отчего-то захотелось положить на его плечо руку, но штурмбанфюрер все же одернул себя, поймав на мысли, что это слишком уж гитлеровский жест.  
\- Отправляйся домой, и не конфликтуй больше с этим твоим штаммфюрером, а то в следующий раз ссадинами и ушибами не обойдешься. Хайль Гитлер!  
\- Хайль Гитлер, - отозвался мальчик, чуть улыбаясь, отчего-то зная, что Рихард больше не тронет его.

Йост спустился на улицу, жадно втянув ноздрями прохладный свежий воздух ночного Гамбурга, и сев за руль служебного Опеля, направился в сторону Ольстердорферштрассе, где находилась его квартира, где ждал приготовленный прислугой ужин и постель.

*******

Их привезли на полигон еще засветло, выгнали из вагонов и приказали построиться. У Билла, да и не у него одного, зуб на зуб не попадал. Форма явно не была предназначена для холодного мартовского утра. От ветра галстук вечно норовил улететь куда-то за плечо, и рубашка неприятно скользила по коже. Стоять навытяжку, повторять лозунги и то и дело вскидывать руку в приветствии было куда сложнее, чем это потом будет выглядеть в «Дойче Вохеншау». Говорили, что ждать стоит пару важных партийных чинов. Биллу было все равно. Вот только рука все еще побаливала, в основном потому, что он так и не перестал ходить в музыкальную школу, а его запястье не было в восторге от Вивальди в той же мере, что сам Билл. Вот только стрелять с больной рукой Каулитц не пробовал.

Стрелять он умел, это было, пожалуй, единственным из его умений, которые еще хоть как-то могло пригодиться Рейху. Получалось в основном потому, что он, в отличие от большей части коллег по цеху, не особо пытался кого-то впечатлить, ему не нужен был значок за отличную стрельбу, не нужны были похвалы командования, ему нужно было, чтобы это быстрее закончилось, и можно было отмаршировать домой, шевеля губами под «Хорст Вессель». А еще в мишенях Билл не видел врагов Рейха.

Стоя в строю, он порой ловил себя на мыслях о Томе. Они с братом расстались нехорошо, тогда, когда они всей семьей отвозили Тома, прошедшего отбор в новую тогда национал-политическую школу, где вроде как готовили будущую элиту тысячелетнего Рейха, на вокзал, Билл даже не попрощался с братом, лишь укоризненно глядя ему в след.

Том был из тех, кто проникся идеями национал-социализма еще в 34м, едва ему стукнуло 10 лет, он с молчаливого согласия родителей вступил в юнгфольк, Билл тогда подумал, что брату просто нравятся все эти лагеря, костры, спорт. Может быть, так и было поначалу, но чем больше времени Том проводил на «службе» Гитлдерюгенду, тем чаще он за воскресным обедом говорил о великих, по его мнению, идеях национал-социализма, о евреях, коммунистах, французах, о позорном Версальском договоре, о котором знал ровно столько, сколько рассказали на «домашних вечерах». Билл не понимал этого, как не понимал и того, как брат, его собственный брат-близнец, мог купиться на все это. Том же утверждал, что Билл слишком глуп, чтобы осознать все величие Фюрера.  
Когда он рассказал о том, что один из вождей Гитлерюгенда, едва ли не заместитель самого фон Шираха, рекомендовал его в национал политический интернат в Саксонском Наумбурге, и что он выучится и станет гауляйтером Сибири, Билл не выдержал. 

Поссорились они в пух и прах. Последнее, что он перед расставанием услышал от брата, были слова, которые ничто, наверное, больше не могло вытравить из памяти Билла. Том просто сказал, что не желает больше иметь с ним ничего общего, что Билл ему больше не брат. И тем больнее было потом в 1939 идти записываться в Гитлерюгенд, потому что тогда уже никого не спрашивали, хочет или нет.

\- Каулитц, - окрикнул его Рихард, - не спать.  
Билл чуть вздрогнул, уже ожидая, как сейчас прикажут сначала лечь, потом встать и так раз десять. Но не приказали, хотя бы потому, что форму нужно было сохранить в приличном виде хотя бы до приезда ССовцев, а потом все равно придется валяться в пыли в обнимку с винтовкой.

\- Смирно, - крикнул Рихард, едва вдали стали видны клубы пыли, вздымаемые подъезжающими машинами.

Подъехали они только минут через пять, напряженная спина начинала ныть, и чем больше Билл об этом думал, тем сильнее она ныла. В такие моменты он думал, что, наверное, было бы проще, если бы он и сам сумел научиться с нетерпением ждать, верить, кричать лозунги, в конце концов, верить Лею, Шираху и Гитлеру, но с этим уже на протяжении четырех лет как-то не срасталось. 

Он скользнул взглядом по ССовцам, вскидывая руку в приветствии. Их было человек двадцать, из всех он прежде видел только Кройца, который как-то раз нагрянул в их школу. Сзади за ним следом шел тот самый, который тогда спас его от праведного гнева Рихарда и компании. Штурмбаннфюрер. Йост. Он даже не взглянул на их ровный строй, лишь скучающим взглядом окинул приготовленную для стрельб площадку.  
\- Вольно, - прозвучала команда Кройца и Билл тихо выдохнул. 

Он так и наблюдал за Йостом, пока вожди их ячейки докладывали начальству. Он выглядел совсем иначе, не так, как тогда на улице и совсем не так, как в коридоре. Несмотря на то, что он с интересом слушал что-то, что говорил Кройц, Йост выглядел так, словно голова у него была забита делами поважнее. У самого Кройца и его свиты взгляд был иной, как у людей, предвкушающих забаву. Йост же думал о своем.

\- Первое звено, - окрикнул Рихард. Рихарду, совсем недавно выбившемуся в штаммфюреры, явно нравилось отдавать приказы, он, неблестящий ученик, сын рабочего с фабрики, явно получал какое-то неповторимое удовольствие, когда перед ним те, кто всегда считался лучше, умнее, богаче, успешнее, вынуждены были стоять навытяжку и по первому слову бухаться в грязь.

Коричневая форма Гитлерюгенда, черные одеяния ССовцев, вспыхивающие красными повязками со свастикой, оркестр, собранный из младших ребят, еще не умеющих держать в руках винтовку играющий бессменный "Хорст Вессель" смешивались у Билла перед глазами в одну темную массу, и он просто ждал, пока придет его очередь стрелять.

Билл по приказу вместе с другими семью ребятами лег на приготовленный тонкий мат, беря в руки тяжелый Маузер. Держать в руках оружие каждый раз было странно, Билл привык к жестким струнам под пальцами, а никак не холодному, тяжелому стволу винтовки. До цели было около трехсот метров, не так далеко, но и не близко. Билл целился не торопясь, сосредоточенно. Это ведь не война, это всего лишь игра в войну. Он выстрелил раз, два, попадая оба раза почти в центр, задерживая дыхание. За спиной с биноклем прошагал кто-то из ССовцев.

\- Каулитц, еще три выстрела, - приказал, судя по скрипучему голосу, Кройц, Билл на секунду позволил себе оглянуться. Гауптшарфюрер держал в руках его бумаги.

Билл выстрелил еще, на этот раз хуже, но не намного. Ребята смотрели на него, не отводя взгляда, а у самого Билла все внутри замирало: Зачем это они так пристально смотрят?  
Взгляд Йоста он заметил не сразу, тот чуть склонил голову за спиной низкорослого Кройца и, оторвавшись от строк в досье, посмотрел на Билла.

\- Хорошо стреляет, а ведь и не скажешь, - улыбнулся Йост, - ты только из винтовки или из пистолета тоже умеешь? – штурмбанфюрер жестом приказал подняться, и теперь Билл мог смотреть ему в глаза, рост позволял.

\- Хуже, - признался он честно, на самом деле из пистолета стрелять было значительно сложнее, а Йост уже доставал из кобуры свой служебный Вальтер.

\- Герр гауптшарфюрер, вы ведь не против, если я ненадолго позаимствую у вас мальчика? – Йост улыбнулся, не допуская, кажется, возможности отказа.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Кройц.

Вся толпа тем временем наблюдала за этой весьма специфической сценой, кто-то с интересом, кто-то с плохо скрываемой завистью, кто-то с ненавистью. Сам Билл не понимал, для чего Йост все это делает, впрочем, перечить желания не возникло. Йост подвел его ближе к мишеням: эффективная дальность Маузера метров 450, Вальтера же метров 50 от силы. 

\- Хочешь служить в СС? – вот так сразу спросил Йост, когда они отошли подальше.  
\- Я в СС? – переспросил Билл удивленно, вскидывая взгляд на штурмбанфюрера. Это не по уставу, так не говорят с офицерами, особенно такого ранга.  
\- Мне нужен кто-то, кто бы выполнял мелкие поручения, на которые у меня не хватает времени, - проговорил он, - ранг я тебе в твои шестнадцать не обещаю, но тушить пожары больше не придется, почище работа, хотя не скажу, что будет легко.

Билл непонимающе смотрел на него, остановившись метрах в сорока от мишени.  
\- Почему вы спрашиваете? – несмело проговорил Билл, - Вы ведь могли бы приказать и завтра я был бы в вашем распоряжении, если не сейчас же. 

Билл судорожно пытался понять, чем он заслужил такую честь, если чем и примечательный, так это отвратительными показателями почти во всех спортивных дисциплинах, он пытался отыскать какой-то подвох.

\- Мог бы, - согласился штурмбанфюрер, на удивление спокойно, - но не приказал. Я просто даю тебе возможность самому принять решение, - Йост протянул ему пистолет, кивая в сторону мишени.

На удивление тяжелый Вальтер лег в руку, помедлив, Каулитц взял его обеими руками, так устойчивее, и прицелился, не дожидаясь приказа. 

Билл думал, а может ли он на самом деле отказаться, что будет, если он скажет «нет». Служить в СС – это ему в голову прежде не приходило, где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что брат бы обзавидовался: ничего особенного не делал и выбился в помощники штурмбанфюрера. Вот только самого Билла эта мысль не радовала. 

Билл выстрелил, отсрочивая принятие решения на доли секунды. Он вздрогнул от отдачи и облизнул губы, глядя на мишень: почти в десятку. Билл тихо вздохнул и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Йоста, будто пытаясь отыскать в них ответ.

\- Я согласен, - сказал Билл наконец, переводя взгляд с лица штурмбанфюрера на пистолет в своей руке, - убивать ведь не придется?  
Йост склонил голову, чуть улыбаясь, явно довольный ответом.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы не пришлось, - сказал он и, помедлив, добавил – еще три выстрела.

Билл прицелился, было странно слышать приказы таким тоном, когда не унижали, было странно иметь возможность принять решение, и Билл с каким-то ужасом осознал, что предпочел бы не иметь этой возможности, чтобы все решили за него.  
Он выстрелил, на этот раз, едва попав по мишени, впрочем, потом все же удалось собраться, хотя, казалось, что просто не удержит пистолет в дрожащих пальцах.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал штурмбанфюрер, положив тяжелую ладонь на его плечо, - еще нужно немного поработать, но уже хорошо.

Назад Билл шел на ватных ногах, на полшага отставая от Йоста. Вернувшись в строй, он старался не замечать взглядов, впивающихся в спину, думая о том, что же теперь будет.

*******

Йост, разумеется, узнал музыканта, Билла вообще было сложно не узнать, слишком уж запоминающееся лицо. Впервые за долгие годы он вдруг внимательно присмотрелся к кому-то, раньше толпа оставалась толпой, серо-коричневой массой, частью которой он и сам был. Вся страна слилась в эту массу, вся страна ходила строем, вся страна пела хором, и от этого Йосту порой становилось страшно. Но если посмотреть правде в глаза, то кем бы он был, не присоединись он тогда к СА? Торговал чаем? На такое оставалось только горько усмехнуться. Безработным бы он был, так же как и миллионы по всей Германии. Мало кто думал, какой ценой все это обходилось, да и Йост не думал. Он жил, как жили все, он влился в новую Германию, стал ее частью, ее далеко не худшей частью. Он дышал воздухом, пропитанным пламенными речами Гитлера. Даже чужое имя почти перестало жать, оно стало такой же частью жизни Йоста, как форма, кабинет, бумаги, приказы и звания.

\- Послушай, Вольфганг, - фамильярно обратился он к гауптшарфюреру уже позже под навесом наспех собранной палатки, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей при взгляде на Кройца, - заберу я к себе мальчишку, а то у меня всех толковых ребят на фронт забрали, что Макса, что Отто, не штурмфюреров же мне посылать бумажки разносить. А этот вроде толковый.  
Кройц улыбнулся, он не привык, чтобы его о чем-то просил Йост, обычно дело было наоборот.

\- Да вы бы получше кого выбрали, он ничего кроме как стрелять да пиликать на скрипке не умеет, - пожал плечами гауптшарфюрер, вытаскивая из протянутого портсигара предпоследнюю сигарету.

\- Да я ж его в Харбург вплавь отправлять не собираюсь, да и стрелять он умеет, как видишь, прекрасно, до мордобоя дело не дойдет, оценки неплохие, голова на плечах есть. И что немаловажно, ему шестнадцать, три года до армии, не придется нового помощника искать, - Йост закурил, облокачиваясь на стол.

\- А то, что он на арийского мальчика весьма со скрипом тянет, вас не смущает? – Кройц улыбнулся какой-то хищной улыбкой.  
\- Да у нас половина руководящего аппарата со скрипом тянет, только от этого хуже в своем деле они не становятся. В общем чтобы завтра этот Каулитц был у меня в кабинете часам к восьми.  
Беспредметный разговор начинал надоедать и, потушив недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице, он шагнул прочь из палатки.

\- Мне, пожалуй, пора, вы ведь слышали, самого Освальда Поля ждем, - Йост поправил фуражку, - Хайль Гитлер.  
\- Хайль Гитлер. И мальчишку я вам пришлю, - улыбнулся Кройц.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, герр Кройц, не сомневаюсь.

*******

Мама как всегда ждала Билла к обеду к часу. Симона Каулитц-Трюмпер, жена управляющего небольшой продовольственной фабрикой в Харбурге, каждый день накрывала на стол в просторной столовой, окна которой выходили на Винтерхудер Вег, ровно в час со дня свадьбы. Это традиции она не изменяла никогда, хотя порой Симона оказывалась за накрытым столом в одиночестве. После прихода к власти нацистов работы на фабрике прибавилось вдвое, и Гордон стал все чаще задерживаться на работе, Том не жил дома уже несколько лет, приезжал только на каникулы, и то не всегда, а Билл вынужден был служить в Гитлерюгенде, а там мало кого интересовало, что к часу на обед ждет мама.

Билл опоздал и в этот раз, потому что со стрельб пришлось шагать пешком, распевая гимны, до самого вокзала. Он торопливо извинился и помчался переодевать запыленную, ненавистную форму.  
\- Садись, Билли, - улыбнулась Симона, мягко проведя по его взъерошенным волосам, - я накрою тебе.  
Билл только молча кивнул, думая о том, как сказать матери, как признать то, что он окончательно увяз, потерялся в сетях НСДАП, опутавших, кажется, всю жизнь.

\- Мама, - тихо обратился он уже потом, когда Симона села напротив него с чашкой чая. Билл заглянул ей в глаза и нервно облизал губы. Порой ему казалось, она чувствует его, видит его насквозь, и не нужно говорить ничего, чтобы она поняла, - я теперь помощник штурмбанфюрера, - Билл вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что Том сказал бы это совсем другим тоном.

На лице Симоны отразилось удивление, смешанное с каким-то отчаянным разочарованием, она несколько секунд неверяще смотрела на сына, лишь покачав склоненной головой.

\- Я мог отказаться, - признался Билл честно, кладя ладонь поверх холодных, бледных пальцев матери, - он дал мне выбор. А я согласился, - Билл закусил губу, исподлобья глядя на мать, хотелось, чтобы она сказала что-нибудь, не важно, что. Похвалила или осудила, плевать, главное не молчала так.

\- Я надеюсь, ты принял правильное решение, Билли, - едва слышно проговорила она, сжимая пальцы сына в своей руке, - надеюсь, так тебе будет легче.  
Симона не сдержалась, тихонько всхлипнула, крепче сжимая руку, так, как будто Билл мог исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Билл тихо поднялся из-за стола и, опустившись на пол, положил голову на колени матери.

\- Я не смогла уберечь Тома, - тихо прошептала она, гладя его волосы, - я каждый день молюсь, чтобы Бог дал ему сил и разума, я каждый день молюсь, чтобы закончилась война, я боюсь читать его письма, потому что боюсь, больше всего на свете боюсь, что он как и все они, глупые мальчишки, уйдет на фронт. Но я уже ничего не смогу сделать. Он предпочел эту проклятую Германию самому себе, и я уже не в силах ничего изменить. Я боюсь потерять и тебя, Билли. Я не хочу отдавать своих сыновей стране, фюреру, я никому не хотела отдавать Тома, я не хочу отдавать тебя.  
Она всхлипывала то и дело, вытирая глаза столовой салфеткой с аккуратно вышитой лилией в уголке, Симона гладила Билла по волосам, а он заглядывал ей в глаза с безмолвным «прости».

\- Он сказал, что работа несложная, и больше не придется тушить пожары и разбирать завалы, все будет хорошо. Я не знаю почему, мама, но я доверяю ему. Ты же знаешь, я никому не доверяю почти, а он… мне показалось, он другой, - Билл не знал, зачем говорит это, знал только, что главное для матери, чтобы они жили, он и Том, все остальное уже не имело значения.  
\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - заверил Билл, целуя руку матери.  
Симона лишь погладила его по волосам, слабо улыбнувшись.

\- Садись есть, Билл, остынет все, - проговорила она все еще дрожащим голосом. И ему не осталось ничего, кроме как сесть, за стол и приняться за еду.

*******

Кройц свое обещание выполнил: в полвосьмого Билл уже ждал Йоста в коридоре перед его кабинетом. Штурмбанфюрер даже чуть сбавил темп, чтобы понаблюдать за мальчиком. Билл нервничал, кусал губы, то и дело заламывал руки, поправлял галстук. Где-то завыла серена, и он было дернулся, но тревога оказалась ложной: свои мессершмидты то и дело проносились над Гамбургом на запад.

\- Доброе утро, Билл, - улыбнулся Йост, подойдя ближе.  
\- Хайль Гитлер, - тут же ответил он, вскидывая руку.  
Йост чуть поморщился и вынул ключи, чтобы открыть дверь, пропустил мальчика вперед и запер ее тут же.  
\- Ну, я рад, что ты пришел, садись пожалуйста, - штурмбанфюрер кивнул на свободный стол у окна, на котором стояла печатная машинка, графин с водой и лежало несколько папок, - я, кстати, рад, что ты согласился, - улыбнулся Йост, открывая окно. Этой ночью совсем не бомбили, и воздухам можно было даже дышать.  
\- Спасибо большое за оказанную честь, - проговорил Билл, на что Йост молча кивнул.  
Штурмбанфюрер склонился над столом и, открыв выдвижной ящик, достал пистолет, такой же Вальтер как у него самого. 

\- Значит так, - Йост положил пистолет перед ним на стол, - это для того, чтобы таких инцидентов, как тогда на Ростокерштрассе не случалось, впрочем, использовать по назначению не рекомендую, - Билл кивнул, смотря на Йоста, как щенок, оказавшийся в незнакомой комнате, - я не хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне и сказал, что письмо отобрал твой шарфюрер или кто еще, - добавил штурмбанфюрер, - понятно?  
\- Так точно, - тихо ответил Каулитц.

\- Отлично, в таком случае располагайся, чувствовать себя как дома не предлагаю, тут не особо уютно, в бумаги тоже пока не лезь, что нужно будет, я расскажу. И да, учти, я не собираюсь тебя есть, так что не смотри ты как кролик на удава, - Йост слегка потрепал его по волосам, улыбаясь.  
Билл улыбнулся в ответ, кажется, немного расслабляясь. Йост отошел, достал какие-то конверты и, торопливо проглядев бумаги, положил их перед Биллом на стол.

\- Значит так, - помедлив, сказал он, - здесь запрос боеприпасов, - штурмбанфюрер ткнул пальцем в небольшую пачку машинописных листов, - здесь то, что у нас есть в наличии. Задача проста, ты должен, во-первых, посмотреть чего не хватает, во-вторых, составить приказ о направлении имеющихся боеприпасов на фронт. Пример приказа я тебе сейчас дам. Закончишь, дашь мне на подпись. Все понятно?  
\- Да, - ответил Билл, внимательно изучая таблицу, - до скольки я должен уложиться? 

Йост помедлил, глядя на него, почесал коротко стриженый затылок под фуражкой и спросил:  
\- У тебя сегодня музыка да?  
Билл кивнул, подняв на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- В котором часу?  
\- В два, - тихо сказал Билл, даже оживившись, думал, ведь, что придется бросать музыку во имя СС.  
\- Хорошо, ты должен до полвторого успеть закончить с бумагами и отвезти их нашим военным, это на север Аймсбютель. Уложишься? – Йост больше не пытался скрывать улыбку, отчего-то очень хотелось, чтобы этот Билл перестал его так бояться.  
\- Да, постараюсь, - Билл улыбнулся ему в ответ, искренне и, когда штурмбанфюрер отошел к своему столу, принялся за работу.

*******

Мальчишка, как и предполагал Йост оказался весьма толковым, с задачей он справился куда лучше, чем штурмбанфюрер ожидал: лишь в одном месте описался. Это обрадовало, потому что тратить слишком много времени на проверку чужой работы Йост не любил, к тому же Билл соображал довольно быстро и успел даже отвезти приказ куда надо. Йост подошел к окну, закуривая и наблюдая, как он, шустро забравшись на велосипед, свернул в сторону Альстера.

Билл был молчаливый, очень сдержанный и хорошо воспитанный мальчик, не по меркам партии, конечно, по другим общечеловеческим меркам. И за день Йосту даже удалось немного расспросить его про семью, про интересы, про музыку, досье было у него еще до того, как у него оказался сам Билл, но разговор давал совершенно другую возможность понять того, кто смотрел с фото в серой папке. И Йосту, заскучавшему среди неизменной кучи бумаг, отчего-то очень хотелось вот так изучить кого-то, а Билл оказался весьма достойным этого экземпляром.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Билл не вызывал у Йоста сострадания, скорее какое-то чувство солидарности, общей тайны. И тридцатитрехлетний штурмбанфюрер СС чувствовал какой-то почти детский азарт, хотелось, чтобы мальчишка доверял ему. Желание было незнакомым и иррациональным. 

Йост привык держаться подальше от людей, уже давно, и сколько вышестоящие чины не пытались женить его на истинной арийской женщине, он находил что-то, что могло избавить его от брака. Не верил, что что-то сможет залатать дыру, которая осталась там, где когда-то была Нова.  
Он любил ее, голубоглазая светловолосая она была светом в его полускучной, неинтересной, как ему тогда казалось, жизни. А потом пришли два офицера Гестапо, с ордером на арест. Ее обвинили в пособничестве еврейской семье, попытавшейся бежать из страны. Йост так и не узнал, было ли это правдой, но Нову он больше не видел. Он пытался отыскать ее, оббивал пороги, но что мог сделать тогда еще обершарфюрер СС против гестаповских жерновов?  
И что могло ждать его предполагаемую жену, если вдруг его давнишний обман раскроется? То же самое: разбитое сердце, одиночество, пустота. Нет, Йост не мог так поступить, не мог заставить кого-то оплакивать его. Он знал, насколько это больно. 

Друзей Йост не заводил по похожей причине. Друзьям принято доверять, но еще ни разу на всем его пути ему не встретилось человека, которому он мог бы доверить и чьи тайны он сам был готов хранить.  
Но к мальчишке отчего-то тянуло, истосковавшись по нормальным человеческим отношениям Йост видел в нем родственную душу. С ним было легко, и вскоре Билл, похоже, перестал его бояться. Йосту это льстило, ну и, разумеется, тот факт, что часть бумажной работы можно было переложить на него, давал шанс высыпаться чаще, чем раз в неделю.

*******

\- Эй, Каулитц, - усмехнулся за последней партой Штефан, - а мы все на фронт пойдем. Приказ вышел, в ПВО можно с шестнадцати. Жаль тебя не возьмут, девочек на фронт не берут.  
Билл оглянулся, и, кажется, перестал дышать на какое-то мгновение. Это было то, чего он боялся с самого начала войны, еще в сороковом. И сейчас перспектива оказаться под бомбами вдруг стала не такой далекой, как казалась тогда. Билл ничего не ответил, даже оскорбление пропустил мимо ушей.

Заявления им раздали на том же уроке, одноклассники подписывали сразу же, не скрывая какой-то пугающей, истеричной радости. Он бездумно водил кончиками пальцев по формуляру, обводил буквы, и ему казалось, что вся жизнь сыплется из рук: как он скажет матери, что уходит? Она ведь поверила, что с ним все будет хорошо.

\- Ты ничерта не понимаешь, Билл, - говорил ему на перемене Рихард, углядев, что Каулитц аккуратно сложил листок не подписав, - мы же будем защищать наши города от поганых английских бомб. Ты знаешь, сколько домов сгорело за последний месяц? А людей при налетах погибло? Так и на твой дом может грохнуться бомба, а ты не защитишь, ты этого хочешь?  
Билл несколько секунд молчал, глядя на высокого, широкоплечего Рихарда, а потом сказал негромко:  
\- Я в СС, у меня другая работа.  
\- Что, бумажки твоего штурмбанфюрера уже месяц перебираешь? – Рихард толкнул в плечо, и Билл отшатнулся, вспоминая про Вальтер, - тебя заставят, Каулитц, или к нашим на флаки[6] или в концлагерь отправят, знаешь есть тут неподалеку, будешь там со всякими свингами[7], хотя не знаю, кто более свинганутый ты или они.

Билл не стал ничего говорить в ответ и лишь развернулся, чтобы уйти. Брошенное в спину «трус», вопреки ожиданиям даже задело. Билл не считал себя трусом, ему всего-навсего очень не хотелось умирать за Гитлера и за то, что он сотворил со страной. Но выбора не было в этой новой Германии все, что не запрещено было обязательно, и если они издали приказ, что можно призывать семнадцатилетних, то это автоматически значило, что все, кто под эту категорию попадает, окажется там, где ему положено.

Он вошел в кабинет к Йосту с трехминутным опозданием, и от этого было неловко.  
\- Хайль Гитлер, герр штурмбанфюрер, - проговорил он, вскидывая руку. Йост поднял голову от разложенных перед ним бумаг и улыбнулся, не ответив.  
\- Ты опоздал, - сказал он негромко, почти без упрека.  
\- Прошу прощения, я вынужден был задержаться в школе, - Билл тихо вздохнул и опустился на свое место. Йост ничего не сказал.  
Билл опустился за стол, руки ощутимо дрожали. Потянувшись, чтобы включить лампу он уронил стопку папок с отчетами и приказами и принялся их собирать, с какой-то совершенно неприсущей ему неловкостью.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Билл, - негромко спросил штурмбанфюрер, когда он таки собрал рассыпавшиеся листы.  
\- Нет, - ответил Билл, сжимая в руках папки до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
\- Даже про новый приказ о ПВО? – Йост изогнул бровь, дожидаясь, пока Билл посмотрит в глаза.  
Билл промолчал, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо руками или хотя бы отвести взгляд.  
\- Ты подписал заявление? – после паузы сказал Йост, и Биллу вдруг показалось, что он не хотел бы его отпускать, или ему просто показалось.  
\- Нет, у меня времени до завтра, - Билл достал злополучный листок из школьной сумки и бросил на него короткий, ненавидящий взгляд, так будто этот клочок бумаги был виновен в том, что Аксман [8] все же подписал приказ.  
\- Ты хочешь? – задал Йост, как показалось Биллу, ненужный вопрос, чуть склонив набок голову и поджав и без того тонкие губы.  
\- А у меня разве есть выбор? – горько спросил он, заглядывая Йосту в глаза, и очень хотелось, чтобы он сказал, что-то вроде «конечно есть».  
Штурмбанфюрер задумчиво потер подбородок с двухдневной щетиной, и негромко сказал:  
\- Я подумаю, что я смогу сделать, Билл, обещать я тебе пока ничего не могу, но думаю, у нас с тобой получится все уладить, - Йост слабо улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.  
От этих слов Биллу отчего-то стало спокойно.

Йост тем временем поднялся, потер шею, подходя к окну, прикуривая. Штурмбанфюрер редко курил в кабинете, только тогда, когда нужно было подумать. Фронт оставался чем-то далеким, Йост, впервые попав в административно-экономическое управление, там и остался, звание позволяло держаться подальше от войны, фронт для него оставался хрониками Дойче Вохеншау, цифрами и координатами. Контактов с военным командованием было не так много, как хотелось бы. Но Йост решил для себя, что Билла просто так не отдаст. 

\- Послушай, Билл, - задумчиво проговорил Йост, ловя на себе внимательный, серьезный взгляд мальчишки, - я напишу тебе бумагу, что ты незаменим на службе здесь, если получится, за подписью обергруппенфюрера, у него и в Вермахте звание солидное, будем надеться, что мы все еще Фюреру нужны больше, чем пушечное мясо,  
Штурмбанфюрер заметил, как Билл чуть вздрогнул, впрочем, Йост давно привык называть вещи своими именами, и свежее неумелое пополнение не было ничем иным, кроме как пушечным мясом.  
\- Как скажете, герр Йост, - мальчишка кивнул, закусывая губу.  
Он сейчас выглядел хрупким и беззащитным, хотя прежде штурмбанфюреру так не казалось. В глазах Билла читался страх. И Йост вдруг понял, что он стал для него кем-то слишком важным. Йост был рад, когда видел его, от Билла веяло каким-то странной, неуместной радостью.

\- Во вторник приезжает глава управления обергруппенфюрер СС Освальд Поль, - Йост сделала затяжку, присев на край стола, сменив тему - мне нужно будет, чтобы ты управился с отчетами и копиями.  
\- Да, конечно, будут лежать на вашем столе во вторник в шесть, - мальчишка кивнул на стопку уже готовых бумаг.  
Йост сбрасывал на него всю самую монотонную работу, Билл уставал, штурмбанфюрер видел это, но он сам не успевал разбирать все отчеты и писать новые, и чем меньше народу оставалось в управлении, тем больше работы валилось на его плечи.

\- Герр Йост, - негромко сказал Билл, отвлекая Йоста от бумаг, - спасибо вам.  
Штурмбанфюрер улыбнулся, надеясь, что Биллу будет, за что его благодарить.

*******

Машина Освальда Поля прибыла из Берлина в девять утра, Йост встречал его у парадного входа. Штурмбанфюрер нервничал, это было странное иррациональное чувство, но визиты руководства он никогда не любил.

\- Хайль Гитлер! Герр обергруппенфюрер! – Йост выпрямился, вскидывая руку.  
\- Хайль Гитлер! - Поль улыбнулся, выбравшись из машины, - наслышан о вас, герр Йост, вам характеристики наши ребята хорошие дают, говорят на вашем участке запарок нет, сейчас не все справляются.

Он похлопал Йоста по плечу и прошел в здание. Штурмбанфюрер шел за ним следом, отставая на полшага. По легкому запаху баварского пива сложилось впечатление, что особо дотошной проверка не будет. О Поле вообще ходило множество легенд, впрочем, как и о Лее, да даже и самом Геббельсе, но Йост предпочитал им не верить до того, как убедится сам. В конце-концов, специфика приказов, подписанных рукой Поля, о которой Йост был осведомлен, заставляла опасаться этого человека.

\- А вы, я смотрю, хорошо устроились, - проговорил Поль, устраиваясь в кабинете Йоста, - наша берлинская канцелярия, конечно, попросторнее будет, но вид у вас из окон потрясающий.  
Окна кабинета штурмбанфюрера СС выходили на небольшой кусочек Альстера, в обрамлении желтеющих деревьев.

\- На Унтер Ден Линден, должно быть красиво, - пожал плечами Йост, - впрочем, не жалуюсь.  
\- Значит, кабинет вам оставить можно, уже экономия, наши берлинские вечно к повышению по службе кабинет новый хотят,- обергруппенфюрер закашлялся, зачем-то придерживая на груди ордена, - вы же знаете, герр штурмбанфюрер, зачем я к вам пожаловал.  
\- Догадываюсь, - не стал юлить Йост.  
\- В моем письме все четко значилось, Гамбург будете расширять, а то с этой войной все планы Фюрера коту под хвост, - Поль поднялся и подошел к окну, - сигареток у вас не будет?  
Йост подал ему извлеченный из выдвижного ящика стола портсигар.  
\- А в вашем досье значится, что вы не курите, - усмехнулся Поль. И Йост вдруг поймал себя на мысли о том, что начальник их управления не так прост, как хочет казаться на первый взгляд.  
\- Это в основном для гостей, - пожал плечами Йост, поднося зажигалку.  
\- Да, у ваших визитеров нервы, должно быть, шалят, - Поль усмехнулся, выпуская дым из уголка рта.  
Йост улыбнулся в ответ, ловя себя на мысли, что у тех, кого посещает сам Поль, нервы тоже ни к черту.

Докурив, Поль прошелся по кабинету, и сел на место без малого оберштурмбанфюрера.  
\- Герр Йост, - чуть склонив голову, проговорил группенфюрер, - я бы хотел посмотреть ваш отчет, касательно финансирования военной промышленности.  
\- Разумеется. Зеленая папка перед вами, - Йост стоял у окна и смотрел на все больше походящий лохмотья Гамбург под окнами. Бомбили последнее время все чаще: англичане ночью, а американцы днем.  
\- Я возьму? – изогнув седую бровь, спросил Поль, - Или вы бы хотели бы сделать копию?  
\- Нет, у меня есть копии всех моих отчетов, - улыбнулся Йост.

Он и вправду хранил копии всех отчетов, в конце концов, его отчеты отосланные руководству были единственным, за исключением родословной, что можно было использовать против него. И потому штурмбанфюрер предпочитал иметь под рукой все и еще немного.  
\- Вы предусмотрительны, - закрывая папку, кивнул группенфюрер.  
Он поднялся из-за стола, придирчиво оглядел полки и направился к выходу.

\- Кстати, да, вечером устроите небольшой прием по случаю присвоения вам звания оберштурмбанфюрера СС, инструкции и поручения потом.  
Поль обернулся, улыбаясь.  
\- Так точно, группенфюрер, - ответил Йост и, помедлив добавил, - Герр Поль, у меня к вам просьба есть.  
Обергруппенфюрер притормозил, удивленно изогнув седую бровь.  
\- И какого характера просьба, надеюсь не личного?  
\- Почти, - Йост подошел к столу и достал написанную на имя ответственного за мобилизацию бумагу, - Аксман издал указ о мобилизации молодежи с шестнадцати, или что-то вроде этого. Так вот, у меня тут мальчишка служит, толковый очень, а объяснять кому-то снова, сами понимаете, времени не так много.  
\- Хотите, чтобы я словечко замолвил? – Поль усмехнулся, склонив голову.  
\- Был бы весьма признателен.  
Йост протянул обергруппенфюреру бумагу, тот пробежался глазами по банальным характеристикам, потом шагнул к столу Йоста, обмакнул перо в чернилах и расписался следом, подул на влажную роспись, покачал головой и сложил листок вдвое.  
\- А что за мальчик-то? – спросил Поль, - где вы его нашли?  
\- На стрельбах.  
Йост крепко сжимал в пальцах многострадальный портсигар.  
\- Хорошо стреляет? – обергруппенфюрер оправил и без того ровно лежащий воротник.  
\- Посредственно, иначе я не стал бы лишать нашу противовоздушную оборону ценных кадров.  
Эту информацию было слишком легко проверить, Йост понимал это, но все же решил, что Полю едва ли в действительности есть дело до мальчика.  
\- Ну в этом я не сомневаюсь.  
Поль отложил перо и направился к двери, а Йост провожал взглядом машинописный лист в его руках.

\- Совсем забыл, - усмехнулся Поль, проследив за взглядом штурмбанфюрера.  
Он отдал бумагу, улыбнулся.  
\- Благодарю вас, герр обергруппенфюрер.

\- Надеюсь, ваш Каулитц, или как там его, того стоит. Хайль Гитлер, штурмбанфюрер, - лениво отсалютовал Поль, выходя из кабинета.  
\- Хайль Гитлер.  
Йост присел на кромку стола и потер ладонями лицо. Он еще раз взглянул на роспись обергруппенфюрера и убрал листок вместе с портсигаром в ящик стола. Штурмбанфюрер так и не взял сигарету себе, решив, что самое время соответствовать своему досье.

На организацию запланированного на девять вечера небольшого приема ушло почти полдня, а остаток времени пришлось посвятить поискам копии того самого отчета, который Йост отдал группенфюреру. Он еще два дня назад приказал Биллу сделать копию и оставить на его столе, но копии не наблюдалось. Самого же Билла Йост отпустил в музыкальную школу. Он мог послать за ним, но дело терпело, и потому Йост предпочел отложить решение этого вопроса на завтра.

\- Как полагаете, оберштурмбанфюрер, - спросил уже подвыпивший Поль позже вечером, - что с нами сделают союзники после того, как мы проиграем?

Йост поставил на стол рюмку с коньяком, удивленно приподняв брови.  
\- А вы полагаете, мы можем проиграть войну? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, чувствуя, как ладони становятся влажными, - То, что нашим войскам пришлось отступить под Сталинградом, еще ничего не значит.  
\- А разве вы верите в окончательную победу? – Поль пьяно усмехнулся и неторопливо достал из кобуры аккуратный Вальтер. Посмотрел на него как-то вдумчиво и отдал его молодому штурмфюреру из своей свиты, легко кивая.  
\- Разумеется верю, - не колеблясь ответил Йост, следя взглядом за манипуляциями группенфюрера.

Новоиспеченный оберштурмбанфюрер почувствовал, как в шею, под фуражкой уперся холодный ствол Вальтера. Он невольно слегка запрокинул голову, впрочем, не отводя взгляда от лица Поля. Тот улыбался, больше пьяно, чем весело.  
\- Все еще верите? – Поль провел кончиком пальца по кромке своей рюмки, - сейчас, когда нашей стране в затылок упираются все стволы союзников? Когда мы отступаем по всем фронтам?  
Йост криво улыбнулся. Осознание того, что, скажи он что-то не то, пуля из магазина Полевского Вальтера благополучно переместится в направлении его мозга, заставляло думать быстрее. Те секунды, в течение которых Йост доставал свой пистолет показались ему вечностью.

\- Поверьте мне, герр Поль, - улыбнулся Йост, снимая пистолет с предохранителя на глазах обергруппенфюрера, - пока у нас есть Фюрер и наш великий народ, окончательная победа все еще в наших руках. Верно?  
Поль нервно сглотнул, переводя взгляд с лица Йоста на дуло его Вальтера. Он рассмеялся, принявшись аплодировать.

\- Вот чего, а этого я от вас, герр оберштурмбанфюрер не ожидал, - его смех тяжело разносился по притихшему залу, пока оба убирали оружие.  
\- Ну, так что? За окончательную победу? – спросил Йост, беря в руки так и не тронутую рюмку.  
\- За окончательную победу, - согласился обергруппенфюрер.

Когда позже Йост провожал Освальда Поля до машины, подогнанной к крыльцу здания управления, он чувствовал, как все еще влажная рубашка новой формы неприятно липнет к спине.

*******

\- Смирно, - негромко сказал Йост, входя в кабинет вслед за Биллом.  
Он запер дверь, прошелся по кабинету, не глядя на мальчишку, открыл окно, впуская прохладный, ночной еще воздух.

Билл стоял и молча следил за Йостом, чувствуя, как становятся влажными ладони. Оберштурмбанфюрер был мрачнее тучи.

\- Я плохо говорю по-немецки? – обернувшись, спросил Йост. Он не повысил голоса, вопреки ожиданиям Билла, но в глазах был лед.  
\- Никак нет, - проговорил он, глядя на оберштурмбанфюрера, не узнавая в нем того человека, к которому за два месяца успел привыкнуть.

Страх завязывался узлом где-то под горлом. Билл не смог бы объяснить чего именно боялся, он не думал о заявлении, которое ждало его подписи, не думал о пожарах и завалах на гамбургских улицах. Он вдруг понял, что боялся самого Йоста, боялся его гнева, боялся, что каким-то образом разочаровал его.

\- Тогда я не понимаю, - спокойно сказал оберштурмбанфюрер, расстегивая пуговицы своего кителя, - почему ты не усвоил, что приказы, которые я отдаю, следует исполнять, - Йост смотрел ему в глаза, чуть склонив голову, - Я ясно приказал тебе сделать копию с отчета о военной промышленности на имя обергруппенфюрера СС Освальда Поля. Я не понимаю, какое из всех этих слов тебе было не ясно, - оберштурмбанфюрер все же чуть повысил голос, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Оберштурм…  
\- Я тебя ни о чем не спрашивал? - оборвал Йост, - Или приказы ты теперь принципиально не выполняешь?  
\- Никак нет, - отозвался Билл тихо. Инстинктивно хотелось опустить голову, отвести взгляд, но Йостовское «смирно» никто не отменял.

\- Отлично. В таком случае, довожу до твоего сведения, что вне зависимости от тона, которым они отданы, мои приказы подлежат исполнению.

Йост сел за стол, повесив на спинку стула китель с новыми петлицами.  
Билл проследил за ним взглядом, кусая губы изнутри. Было не по себе, по спине пробегал легкий холодок, и обида сворачивалась комом в горле, от неуместной, непозволительной жалости к себе хотелось плакать. 

\- Вольно, - негромко сказал оберштурмбанфюрер через несколько минут, прежде чем раскрыть папку с отчетами, за которые так и не взялся из-за визита Поля и вечернего приема.

Билл тихонько выдохнул, шагнув к его столу.  
\- Вы позволите? – с трудом скрывая дрожь в голосе, спросил он, коснувшись кончиками пальцев стопки бумаг на столе оберштурмбанфюрера.  
Йост кивнул, не глядя. 

Билл точно знал, что делал эту чертову копию, и как приказал оберштурмбанфюрер оставил ее, уходя, на его столе. Он аккуратно перебрал бумаги. Отыскав десять скрепленных листов под подшивками из архива, пробежался глазами по бледноватым от копировальной бумаги буквам на копии, и аккуратно положил поверх остальных бумаг, прежде чем сесть за свой стол.

Он следил за тем, как Йост просмотрел копию, поджав тонкие губы, покачал головой и, взглянув на Билла, положил в ящик стола. Смотреть в глаза Билл не стал - не захотел, или не решился. 

Подписанную Освальдом Полем бумагу на имя ответственного за мобилизацию подполковника Вермахта Билл заметил не сразу, только закончив с основными поручениями оберштурмбанфюрера, он провел кончиками пальцев по кромке желтоватого листа и, подняв голову, посмотрел на Йоста. 

\- Спасибо, - уверенно проговорил Билл, готовый к тому, что оберштурмбанфюрер прикажет молчать. Но Йост оторвался от текста перед собой, и лишь улыбнулся, кивая.

*******

Билл проснулся от пронзительного воя серены, торопливо откинул одеяло и, натянув штаны и сунув ноги в ботинки, метнулся в комнату родителей. Мама сонно терла глаза, а отец запихивал конверт с документами в карман накинутого на майку пальто.  
\- Спускайся в убежище скорее,- крикнул отец и Билл, накинув на плечи матери пальто и подхватив с постели одеяло повел ее к лестнице.

Взрывы слышались совсем близко, перемежаясь с редкими пронзительными криками, с запада веяло горячим, выжженным ветром, в считанные минуты рушились охваченные огнем перекрытия. Билл крепко сжимал руку матери, ведя ее к убежищу. Все смешивалось в одно черно-красное марево, и Биллу показалось, что теперь он знает, на что похож ад.

В бомбоубежище не было тихо, но Биллу казалось, что он не слышит ничего. Земля дрожала, он чувствовал, если приложить кончики пальцев к бетонированным стенам, с потолка порой осыпалась штукатурка. Охали и стонали вокруг, а он крепко прижимал к себе мать, кутая ее в одеяло, пока не пришел отец, и она не уткнулась, всхлипывая, в его шею.

Вскоре стало невыносимо душно, пот неприятно стекал по вискам. Биллу казалось, что часы, проведенные в бомбоубежище, длились вечно. Все, что было до этого стерлось, смазалось в бесформенную массу. Он бездумно считал взрывы, сбившись на шестидесятом. Мама тихо бормотала молитву, а Биллу отчего-то казалось, что те связисты давно дезертировали.

Стихло только под утро, Билл понял это, лишь взглянув на отцовские часы. Переждав еще какое-то время, люди постепенно стали выбираться на поверхность, надеясь глотнуть воздуха. Но воздуха, кажется, не осталось, остался только огонь, пыль и пепел. Идти приходилось, пригнувшись, чтобы хоть как-то дышать. Видно не было ничего, кроме огня. По улицам наряды Гитлерюгенда тянули пожарные шланги, оттаскивая трупы, кто-то плакал, трещали перекрытия охваченных огнем домов.

Вопреки ожиданиям многие дома все же уцелели, но пожары, казалось, скоро доберутся и до них: воды было слишком мало, а огня слишком много. Билл смотрел на фасад родного дома, Винтерхудер Вэг осталась нетронутой, огонь полыхал южнее, ближе к центру, только едкий дым и пыль толстым облаком окутывали дома, которые пощадили бомбы.

\- Отец, - позвал Билл, когда они, наконец, добрались до ступеней, - я должен идти.  
В рот тут же набилась пыль, и он закашлялся, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Отец лишь молча кивнул, давно усвоив, что не явись Билл на службу, вполне может явиться гестапо. Да и дом стоял, значит был шанс собрать хоть какие-то вещи, прежде чем уйти.

Билл бездумно, по привычке, захватил скрипку, потому что по субботам Йост всегда отпускал его на музыку после службы. Билл не подумал о том, что от находящейся совсем неподалеку от центра школы скорее всего больше ничего не осталось. Он побежал на запад в сторону Уленхорста. Он не узнавал улиц, да и улиц практически не было, только рассыпанный кирпич, огонь, люди, слишком мало людей, и слишком много мертвецов, он понимал это краем сознания. Медики торопливо увозили раненых, Биллу пришлось помочь пару раз, и потом еще долго дрожали руки, за которые хваталась совсем молодая девушка с полными слез глазами.

Здание гамбургского отделения административно-экономического управления лежало в руинах. Билл бы и не узнал его, если бы не офицеры СС блокирующие улицу и не припаркованные на изломленных обочинах служебные машины.

Он огляделся, и что-то больно кольнуло внутри, осознание происходящего постепенно давало о себе знать. Держа за руку мать в бомбоубежище, он не понимал, в его голове не укладывалось, что это убивает, что огонь обжигает, что сотням, если не тысячам повезло меньше, чем его семье. Он не понимал этого даже тогда, когда помогал устроить в машинах раненых, это все были чужие люди, те, кого он никогда прежде не видел, чьих имен никогда не слышал. Сейчас, когда Билл стоял перед руинами охваченного огнем здания, он начинал понимать это: Герр Йост говорил, что останется в управление на ночь – слишком много дел.

\- Простите, - обратился он к офицеру, - оберштурмбанфюрер СС, Йост, где бы я мог найти его? – Билл снова закашлялся, неловко прижимая запястье к губам.  
\- Не знаю, - отозвался офицер, встряхивая платиновой головой, - шел бы ты лучше помогать, тут уж без тебя справимся.  
Билл отступил на шаг, сжимая пальцы. На него накатывала паника, и он уже собирался обойти полквартала, попытать счастье у другого патруля.

\- Ян, пусти его, он у меня уже несколько месяцев, а ты все запомнить не можешь, - услышал Билл знакомый голос и, тихо рвано выдохнул, прикрывая на несколько секунд глаза.

\- Я уж думал, ты не явишься, - проговорил Йост, когда Билл подошел к нему ближе, - все в порядке?  
\- Да, - негромко ответил он, - теперь да. 

Оберштурмбанфюрер слабо улыбнулся и открыл дверцу служебного Опеля, припаркованного поодаль от руин.

\- Герр Йост, ваша рука, - тихо проговорил Билл, глядя на оставшиеся на черном лаке следы крови и разорванный рукав форменной рубашки.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Йост как-то раздраженно.

Ехали молча, Билл старался не смотреть в окно, как будто если он вдруг не увидит, если он не будет знать, то все вернется в прошлое, что дым рассеется, померкнет, как меркнут к утру страшные сновидения, от которых остается только смутное чувство тревоги, но на самом деле все в порядке. Билл глупо, иррационально надеялся, что все будет в порядке, что все еще может вернуться на круги своя.

\- Вот мы и приехали, - проговорил Йост, затормозив у небольшого особняка в Ротербауме, - пока все не утихнет, придется остаться здесь.

Билл кивнул, входя в дом вслед за Йостом. Оберштурмбанфюрер поморщился от боли, задев плечом дверь.  
В гостиной не было пусто: видно, что собирались очень быстро, брали только самое необходимое. Диваны и кресла были покрыты пылью, упавшие с полок книги так и лежали на истоптанном грязными сапогами ССовцев ковре. Впрочем, дом был еще живой, все еще хранил отзвуки покинувших его людей. Билл замер на мгновение, закусывая губу.

\- А кто здесь жил? – спросил он, взглянув на Йоста.  
Оберштурмбанфюрер промолчал, позволяя мальчику домыслить. Объяснять, почему и как семья банкира, жившая когда-то в этом особняке, оказалась сначала в гетто, а потом в Дахау, не хотелось.

\- Герр Йост, - тихо проговорил Билл, - позвольте я хоть перевяжу.  
Йост обернулся, плечо и вправду неприятно ныло. Обломок арматуры, на которую он наткнулся, выбирая из руин необходимые документы, давал о себе знать, но времени перевязать рану так и не нашлось. И только сейчас Йост заметил, что немеют пальцы. Он опустился на пуф у запыленного рояля, и устало прикрыл глаза.

Где Билл отыскал бинты и перекись, Йост не заметил. Перед глазами стоял разрушенный, пожираемый огнем Гамбург. Как ни странно, город остался единственным, что Йост еще ценил - он был воспоминаниями, о тех временах, когда он после занятий шел помогать отцу в лавке, когда мать ждала к ужину, о тех временах, когда он и Нова гуляли до утра по берегу Альстера, о ее лучезарной улыбке, о ее соломенных волосах. Теперь все это беспощадно пожирал огненный шторм.

Йост поморщился, когда мальчишка принялся бережно закатывать пропитанный кровью рукав рубашки. Рана была пустяковая, но заражение крови заработать все же не хотелось.  
\- Она жжется, - едва слышно предупредил Билл, прежде чем приняться обрабатывать плечо перекисью.  
Йост сжал зубы, отворачиваясь, плечо и вправду противно жгло. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, когда мальчишка легонько подул, надеясь, что это может избавить от неприятных ощущений.  
\- Да не церемонься ты, не фройлян же, - буркнул Йост.  
\- Простите, - тихо выдохнул Билл, сосредоточенно обматывая плечо бинтом.

Оберштурмбанфюрер, чуть склонив голову, смотрел на усевшегося на пол мальчишку. У Билла под глазами залегли синяки, он весь был в саже, и вообще выглядел неважно. Он смотрел на Йоста каким-то странным, незнакомым и непонятным взглядом, так словно спрашивал о чем-то, чего Йост не мог понять. 

\- Ну что, возьмемся за работу? – проговорил оберштурмбанфюрер, поднимаясь с пуфа и подходя к папкам с бумагами, которые удалось вытащить из разрушенного теперь здания.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Билл.

Он поднял с пола рассыпанные нотные листы и аккуратно положил их на крышку рояля, прежде чем взяться за дело.

*******

Американские бомбардировщики появились в затянутом дымом небе незаметно, шум моторов с трудом можно было различить в треске огня. Они и раньше бомбили днем, но в Гамбурге, казалось было больше нечего бомбить. Что не разрушили бомбы, поглощал огонь, пожарные просто-напросто не успевали из-за заваленных улиц. Американцев никто не ждал, никто не верили, что может быть еще хуже.

Серен почти не было слышно, но Йост поднялся, отложив бумаги и подошел к Биллу. Будь он один, так бы и остался сидеть, а там будь что будет, но рядом был Билл, и Йост чувствовал, что в какой-то мере ответственен за мальчишку. Билл дернулся под его рукой - где-то совсем неподалеку упала бомба. 

\- Нужно спуститься хотя бы в подвал, - сказал Йост.  
Билл словно очнулся от какой-то спячки, метнувшись в двери.  
\- Мои родители, я не могу, я должен…  
Йост крепко сжал его плечо, так и не дослушав.

\- И что ты будешь делать, бомбы ловить? – говорил он уже, когда они почти добрались до ведущей вниз лестницы, - ты ничем не сможешь никому помочь, сиди.  
\- Герр Йост, пустите меня, я не могу так, я должен идти, - в голосе мальчишки слышалась мольба, но Йост все так же крепко держал его, то и дело порывающегося сбежать.  
\- Сиди, - чуть повысил голос Йост, - я приказываю тебе, сиди.  
Оберштурмбанфюрер со вздохом прикрыл глаза, даже он уже успел наивно поверить, что все позади.

Минуты тянулись медленно, Билл склонил голову, утыкаясь лицом в ладони, будто от этого могло быть легче дышать. Кажется, неподалеку что-то горело, Йост смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, он чуть покачал головой, смочил водой из фляги оказавшийся в кармане носовой платок и, аккуратно сложив, подал мальчишке.  
\- Приложи, будет немного легче дышать, - негромко сказал Йост, прежде чем опереться на стену, потирая затекшую шею.  
Билл благодарно кивнул, облизнув пересохшие губы.

\- Что они бомбят? – тихо спросил Билл, сосредоточенно глядя в пол.  
\- Порт, наверное, утром мне докладывали, что там еще что-то оставалось, - Йост и сам бы хотел верить в то, что бомбят порт, там было хотя бы меньше людей. 

Йост позволил Биллу выбраться из подвала, только когда все окончательно стихло. Мальчишка тут же метнулся в сторону центра, через Ломбардсбрюкке было ближе.  
\- Билл стой, - негромко позвал оберштурмбанфюрер, - не пойдешь ты через центр, ты мне живым нужен.  
Каулитц посмотрел на него неверящим взглядом.  
\- Герр Йост, мои родители, я должен… - сбивчиво заговорил он.  
\- В машину садись, - оборвал его оберштурмбанфюрер, - Альстер объедем с севера, там дороги расчищены. Были, во всяком случае.

Билл пытался держать себя в руках, но получалось плохо, дурное предчувствие затаилось где-то внутри, мешаясь со страхом. Южнее в Альтштадте все еще горело, было видно, почерневшую башню церкви святого Николая в огне, оранжевое марево, ползущее на восток. Черные, обожженные скелеты домов, похожие на лохмотья, выстроились по противоположному берегу Альстера, зыбко отражаясь в потемневшей воде. Билл помнил, как они с Томом в детстве пытались поймать в озере рыбу, как бегали по улицам, прячась от строгой няни, как старая Фрау Хаген кормила их печеньем, на своей просторной веранде. Она умерла полтора года назад, и Билл вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что хорошо, что она не видит Гамбург таким.

\- Мама ждет к часу на обед, - тихо проговорил Билл, когда Йост поворачивал на Бармбекерштрассе, - вы ведь останетесь? – в голосе Билла сквозило отчаяние.  
Он почувствовал, как оберштурмбанфюрер мягко коснулся плеча, заставляя взглянуть на себя.  
\- Обязательно, Билл, - уверенно проговорил Йост, но Билл почувствовал, как его слова словно скользят мимо, утекают незначительной отговоркой.

Йост затормозил у патруля, жестом приказав Биллу подождать. Мальчик кивнул, зябко обхватывая себя за плечи. За патрулем к охваченным огнем домам тянули пожарные шланги полицейские и ребята из Гитлерюгенда. Билл невидящим взглядом смотрел, как огонь пожирает крыши совсем знакомых домов, как Йост говорит с патрульным. Он следил за тем, как патрульный внимательно просматривает списки, как качает головой, как его тонкие губы складываются в «мои соболезнования».

Билл вздрогнул, когда Йост захлопнул за собой дверцу машины, но не посмотрел на него. Оберштурмбанфюрер молчал, подбирая слова.

\- Они мертвы, да? – едва слышно спросил Билл, сжимая руку в кулак так, что ногти впились в кожу.  
Йост молча кивнул, опустив ладонь на руль. Он потом расскажет, что когда завыли сирены, почти все пошли в оборудованное бомбоубежище, на юге, почти у вокзала, что из-за огня на поверхности дышать стало нечем, что обломками завалило выходы, про все про это он расскажет потом.

Билл поверил, что все закончилось, когда уходил утром. Он был уверен, что все позади. Вот только Бог, судьба или что угодно еще распорядилось иначе. Он наивно полагал, что война где-то далеко, что война - дело армии, но оказалось, что все не так. Он чувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы, и как что-то внутри, что-то похожее на надежду, умирает.

Билл в какое-то мгновение распахнул дверцу Опеля и метнулся в сторону перекрытой Винтерхудер Вег, через мгновение, оказавшись в крепких руках патрульного. Его трясло, по щекам катились слезы, он тщетно пытался вырваться. На Моцартштрассе вдруг с треском обрушились перекрытия в старом двухэтажном доме, приводя Билла в себя. Он поднял взгляд на парня годя на три старше его самого, и отошел на шаг, едва держась на ногах.

Ладонь оберштурмбанфюрера опустилась на его плечо, и Билл оглянулся, глядя на него влажными глазами. Йост прижал его к себе, крепко, чувствуя, как Билла бьет крупная дрожь, как он всхлипывает, комкая в руках его китель. Йост гладил мальчишку по узкой сгорбленной спине. Потом, кажется вечность спустя он вел Билла к машине, поддерживая под локоть.

Ехали молча. Билл так и не решался оглянуться. Где-то там за спиной в огне были мама и отец. Разумом Билл понимал это, но сердце как будто замерло, на его месте как будто осталась черная дыра. Билл вдруг подумал, что если бы он не ушел утром было бы лучше, честнее.

Оберштурмбанфюрер прошел вслед за Биллом в прохладную гостиную ротербаумского особняка. Смотреть на Каулитца было больно, но Йост молчал, понимая, что нет таких слов, которые сейчас могли бы что-то изменить. Слова, которые могли изменить что-то, были сказаны, приказы отданы, теперь оставались лишь последствия: огонь, руины и смерть.

Билл молча сидел на краю кресла, уставившись в одну точку, уже не пытаясь стирать слезы, пока бессонная ночь и нервное истощение не дали о себе знать и он не провалился в беспокойный сон. Оберштурмбанфюрер накрыл мальчишку своим кителем и принялся перебирать поступившие отчеты. Цифры в колонках ничего не значили, это была всего лишь статистика. Настоящие последствия бомбардировок были не на рукописных листах, Йост понимал это. Время от времени привозили все новые и новые рапорты, приезжали связисты и Йост боялся, что очередное особенно звонкое «Хайль Гитлер!» разбудит Билла.

*******

Но Каулитц проспал до заката, несмотря на жару, зябко кутаясь в китель. Ему снился огонь, бомбы, мама, почему-то Том. Билл проснулся, судорожно ловя ртом воздух.  
Йост обернулся, почувствовав на себе его растерянный взгляд.

\- Простите меня, герр Йост, - хрипло проговорил он, - я заснул.  
\- И хорошо, что заснул, - ответил оберштурмбанфюрер, налил из графина воды и подал стакан мальчику.

Билл, выпив воду залпом, аккуратно повесил китель на спинку кресла и поднялся на ноги, окинул взглядом стоящие на столе свечи и тихо вздохнул.  
\- Какие будут поручения? – спросил Билл, глядя на оберштурмбанфюрера.

Под его в миг повзрослевшими глазами залегли глубокие тени, и больше всего Йосту хотелось, чтобы как-то можно было переписать последние сутки, предвидеть, увезти его и его семью из города.

\- Никаких, Билли.  
Билл как-то разочарованно вздохнул, закусывая губу.  
\- Я точно ничем не могу вам помочь? – чуть склонив голову, проговорил он.  
Йост лишь покачал головой.

Билл вернулся в кресло, прикрывая глаза, потом вытащил пистолет, провел по металлу кончиками пальцев, закусив губу.  
\- Герр Йост, - негромко обратился Билл, глядя на оружие в своих руках. Оно пугал, толкая на трусливые, стыдные мысли.  
\- Да, Билл? – Йост посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на пистолет.  
\- Герр оберштурмбанфюрер, - выдохнул Билл, - заберите его у меня, пожалуйста, - Каулитц аккуратно положил перед Йостом Вальтер, опуская взгляд.

Оберштурмбанфюрер только сейчас понял, почему Билл просил забрать пистолет. Он сам должен был забрать у него оружие, но не подумал об этом. Йост убрал Вальтер в выдвижной ящик стола и посмотрел на мальчишку. Билл кивнул, прикрывая глаза. Его, кажется, трясло. Билл будто не находил себе места, он потерянно как-то подошел к окну, потом снова вернулся в кресло. Опустившись на колени, он раскрыл футляр со скрипкой. Йост смотрел, как мальчишка аккуратно достает инструмент, как проводит кончиками пальцев по струнам, едва касаясь, как будто не верит, что они настоящие. 

\- Сыграешь? – негромко спросил Йост, надеясь хоть как-то его отвлечь.  
Билл кивнул, облизнув губы. Он взглянул на нотные листы, лежащие на крышке рояля, и чуть склонил голову, подглядывая.

Первые звуки Крейцеровой сонаты нарушили тяжелую, вязкую тишину покинутого дома. Девятая соната Бетховена Ля мажор, для скрипки и фортепиано, Йост помнил ее. Соната была воспоминанием тех времен, когда он еще учился в гимназии и посещал музыкальный класс герра Блехера. Он играл ее с матерью. Ее безумно любила Нова.  
Йост аккуратно открыл крышку рояля, смотря на давно позабытые клавиши – он не играл с того самого дня, как в его жизни не стало Новы, и сейчас клавиши, казалось, корили его за это.

Пальцы вспоминали сами, и фортепианная партия, легко переплеталась со скрипичной, прерываемая лишь редким шелестом нотных листов. 

Музыка неторопливо заполняла пустоту, кажется, умершего дома, успокаивала и позволяла на какие-то минуты забыть обо всем. Йост лишь поймал себя на мысли, что так должно быть, что Билл должен играть на скрипке, а не стрелять из винтовки, не ходить строем, не перебирать директивы руководства СС, он не должен хоронить родителей. Он должен жить, должен играть, должен улыбаться. Соната была похожа на диалог без реплик, будто бы форма, содержание которой предлагалось определить каждому для себя.

Билл закусил губу, закончив первое престо, и опустил скрипку.  
\- Я ненавижу ее, - проговорил он тихо, - она кажется мне безумно нескладной, неправильной, слишком контрастной. Наверное, раньше я не понимал. 

Йост вдруг подумал, что голос Билла звучал как-то непривычно, чуть ниже, чем обычно, с легкой хрипотцой. Как-то по-взрослому.  
\- Она непростая, - помедлив, проговорил Йост, - русский писатель, Толстой, если я не ошибаюсь, называл ее страшной.

\- Наверное, - тихо вздохнул Билл, - ее любила моя мама, - он опустился в кресло, бережно положив на колени скрипку, - герр оберштурмбанфюрер, позвольте спросить…

Йост только кивнул, его звание, произнесенное Биллом, казалось сейчас неуместным.  
\- Почему вы помогаете мне? - Каулитц замолчал, опуская глаза, - Вы ведь не должны.  
Оберштурмбанфюрер покачал головой, от этого вопроса отчего-то стало грустно. Это казалось неправильным, тенью так отчаянно пропагандируемого Рейхом дарвинизма.

\- А с чего ты решил, что я тебе помогаю? – после небольшой паузы проговорил Йост.  
Билл смутился, отводя взгляд.  
\- Да не смотри ты на мундир, - вздохнул Йост, - форма это еще не все, да и есть вещи, от которых погоны не спасают, даже наоборот.  
Он потер шею, отворачиваясь и встряхивая головой. Билл слушал и ждал, понимал, кажется, что задал вопрос, которого оберштурмбанфюрер СС избегал годами.

\- Мой отец погиб на фронте в 1918м, - негромко начал Йост, чувствуя, как то, о чем он молчал, просачивается сквозь все барьеры, которые он так сосредоточенно строил, стараясь сам изолировать себя от людей, - маму, уже будучи в СС я переправил в Швейцарию, они ведь убивают евреев. А сам… я не мог уехать, не мог рисковать ее жизнью. Так что… Поддельные документы, чужое имя. Я тогда не думал, что чужое имя это так сложно. Нет, бумаги – ерунда, но имя… к нему не так просто привыкнуть. Даже Нова не называла меня моим именем. Я настолько привык быть один, что страшно. Так что я скорее себе помогаю. Все мы эгоисты в той или иной мере.

Йост говорил сбивчиво, будто бы и не Биллу, он впервые произносил это вслух, раскрывал перед кем-то карты. С каждым следующим словом Йост чувствовал, как то сознательное одиночество, в котором он заточил себя, дает трещину, понимая, что просит у Билла слишком многого взамен своей помощи, но остановиться уже не мог.

Билл молчал, склонив голову, он не смотрел на Йоста, чувствуя, как каждое слово причиняет ему боль. А на боль не нужно смотреть, Билл знал это. Он просто слушал, впитывая ее.

Оберштурмбанфюрер замолчал, взглянув на клавиши, будто это они должны были выслушать его. Билл видел, как смягчились черты его лица, как разгладились морщинки у губ. Билл поднялся на ноги, уступая кресло скрипке, подошел к Йосту и несмело опустил руку на его плечо.

\- Как ваше имя? – едва слышно спросил Билл.  
Йост обернулся, смотря ему в глаза, сжимая тонкие губы. Помедлив, он опустил крышку рояля, неловко рассыпав ноты, проводил их сочувствующим взглядом и негромко произнес:  
\- Дэвид, - Йост улыбнулся, подмигивая, - ты только ребятам из Гестапо[9] не рассказывай, а то боюсь, им не очень понравится.  
Билл промолчал, несколько минут смотрел на Йоста.

\- Послушайте, Дэвид, - негромко обратился он, - что вы думаете насчет чая? Надеюсь, в этом доме осталось хоть немного чая.

Йост поднял голову, глядя на Билла. Слышать имя, данное ему матерью, впервые за тринадцать лет было странно, он улыбнулся мальчишке и, поднявшись из-за рояля, последовал вслед за ним на кухню. Чаю и вправду очень хотелось.

*******

Обожженные руины остыли только через несколько дней, они молчаливо глядели друг на друга обугленными оконными проемами, они молчали об огне, о тысячах погубленных жизней и изломанных судеб. Билл шел по Винтерхудер Вег, любимой, знакомой с детства, по улице, которой больше не было. Билл остановился у того, что когда-то было домом, где жила его семья, где он вырос, он стоял и смотрел на обожженные стены и осыпавшиеся перекрытия, подошел ближе, касаясь пальцами дверного проема, осторожно шагнул внутрь.  
\- Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придешь.  
Билл оглянулся. У стены, чуть склонив голову, сидел Том. Он вертел в руках какой-то уголек, бездумно пачкая пальцы.

\- Том? – Билл смотрел на брата, не веря своим глазам. Том не ответил ни на одно письмо, а Билл писал их много, он не упоминал о нем в своих письмах матери, последние годы он вел себя так, будто бы Билла не было в его жизни.  
Том поднялся с пола, и шагнул к Биллу, обнимая его. Билл крепко обнял в ответ, сжимая в пальцах рубашку брата, как будто не верил, что если отпустит, Том все еще будет здесь.  
\- Я соскучился, - тихо, словно нехотя, выдохнул Том.  
Билл молчал, смотря на брата. Том был все такой же, безумно похожий на отражение в зеркале, только взгляд был усталый и какой-то чужой.

Том больше не стал ничего говорить, только опустился на пол. Билл, помедлив сел рядом, ловя себя на мысли, что снова испачкает форму – кроме формы Гитлерюгенда и скрипки не осталось ничего.

\- Билл, - тихо выдохнул Том, - давай уйдем отсюда, куда угодно, на юг подальше от больших городов и от бомбежек. Я был таким идиотом, я поверив в весь этот бред лишил себя самого дорогого. Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе…

Том замолчал, видя, как меняется лицо брата. Билл опустил взгляд и тихо вздохнул.

\- Я не могу, Том, я не могу уйти, - проговорил он негромко, - понимаешь, я должен быть здесь, я не могу уйти. Да и не отпустит он меня. Я нужен ему здесь.

Том закусил губу, понимая, о чем говорит Билл. Мама писала про его службу в СС, и про этого Йоста писала. Он сам сбежал из интерната, бросил все и сбежал, добравшись на попутках до Гамбурга. Том наивно полагал, что Билл пойдет с ним, что получится сохранить хоть крохи семьи, которой больше не было.

Билл обхватил колени руками, утыкаясь в них лицом. Том был рядом, его брат, которого Билл так боялся потерять. Делая вид, что он сможет все сам, без Тома, он толком не осознавал, насколько не хватает близнеца. Да, Том сделал ему больно, невыносимо больно, но Том это Том, и если не простить ему, то кому тогда вообще прощать?

\- Как-то раз зимой, - негромко заговорил брат, кажется вечность спустя, - нас на зарядку вывели на реку, она замерзла той зимой. Помнишь, в прошлом году какая зима была? – он отчего-то улыбнулся, - На поверхности льда было две проруби, метрах в тридцати друг от друга. Нужно было доплыть от одной до другой. Вода была ледяная и когда я прыгнул в нее вдруг стало безумно страшно: в какое-то мгновение немеет все, и кажется, что двигаться не можешь, я тогда думал, что страшнее быть просто не может, - Том закусил губу, опустив взгляд, - я только сейчас, кажется, понял, что страшно другое. Страшно, когда ты плывешь, пытаясь собрать волю в кулак, и понимаешь, что проруби нет, только глухой лед, засыпанный толстым слоем снега.

Том замолчал, уставившись в одну точку. Он никогда прежде не просил о помощи, Том вообще никогда и никого ни о чем не просил, слишком гордый был, чтобы просить. Билл тихо вздохнул, касаясь руки брата, и крепко сжал его пальцы.  
\- Мне было безумно плохо без тебя, - тихо сказал он, встречаясь с братом взглядом.

*******

В гостиной ротербаумского особняка было людно: в Гамбург прибывали вспомогательные отряды из Шлезвиг-Гольштейна и Бранденбурга, и за поручениями являлись все новые и новые фюреры. Ежедневные бомбардировки прекратились только в начале августа, и Гитлерюгенд и фольксштурм принялись за восстановление стратегически важных объектов. Работы было много, оберштурмбанфюрер много курил и мало спал.

\- Хайль Гитлер! – Йост поднял взгляд от бумаг и потер затекшую шею.  
Билл стоял перед ним навытяжку, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, совсем не такую, как Йост привык видеть на его лице, вымученную, отчаянно грустную. У Каулитца светились глаза и оберштурмбанфюрер, помедлив, улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Хайль Гитлер, - кивнул Йост, - ты улыбаешься, - сказал он чуть тише, так что слышал только Билл.  
\- Брат приехал, - выдохнул Билл.  
Йост поднялся из-за стола, вытаскивая из выдвижного ящика пачку подготовленных для Билла бумаг. 

Билл был рад, Йост чувствовал это, и на душе вдруг стало спокойно. Тогда, когда несколько дней назад он стоял за его спиной на Ольсдорфском кладбище, Йосту казалось, что Билл так и будет улыбаться лишь мертвой, натянутой улыбкой о прошлом. 

\- Я не смогу отпустить тебя сегодня пораньше, Билл, я бы очень хотел, но отчеты в Берлин нужно отправить сего…

Договорить Йост не успел. Чеканное «Хайль Гитлер!» заставило обернуться. Вскидывая руку в приветствии, три офицера Гестапо прошли по изуродованной СС гостиной к столу Йоста.

\- Оберштурмбанфюрер СС Йост? – обратился к нему низкорослый штурмфюрер, - Четвертое управление РСХА[10].  
Йост перевел взгляд с фотографии в протянутом удостоверении на лицо штурмфюрера Шефера.

\- И что же привело вас сюда? – спросил Йост, стараясь скрыть нервозность.  
Штурмфюрер неторопливо поправил воротник кожаного плаща.  
\- Ордер на ваш арест, - ответил Шефер, протягивая ему сложенный вдвое листок.  
Йост взял его в руки, помедлив, аккуратно развернул, скользя взглядом по строкам, потом так же аккуратно сложил и отдал штурмфюреру.  
\- Надо же ордер на мой арест подписывают на Принц-Альбрехтштрассе[11], - Йост усмехнулся, жестко, замечая, как в карманах плащей спутники штурмфюрера крепко сжимают пистолеты.

Есть вещи, о которых думаешь настолько часто, что когда они становятся реальностью, даже не удивляешься. Йосту это снилось, он прокручивал в голове сцены и реплики, когда не мог уснуть. Реальность мало чем отличалась от фантазий. Разве что маячащими на горизонте последствиями.

\- Прошу вас проследовать с нами, - проговорил Шефер, - рекомендую не оказывать сопротивления.  
Йост неторопливо положил стопку документов на стол, снял со спинки стула форменный китель и шагнул к выходу.

Он играл с новой Германией тринадцать лет. Он даже поверил, что может выиграть. Но план судьбы резко расходился с планом самого Йоста, ей он, оказалось, больше нравился в другой форме. А Йост собирался жить, теперь даже было ради чего - был израненный Гамбург, был Билл, была отчаянная надежда на лучшее. Это все оказалось так легко перечеркнуть – штампом и росписью с Принц-Альбрехтштрассе. 

Уже у дверей Йост обернулся, встречаясь с испуганным, непонимающим взглядом Билла и слабо улыбнулся. На прощанье.

**Эпилог.**

Лето сорок шестого выдалось дождливым, и в маленьком кафе на Юнгфернштег нелегко было найти свободный столик, но Дэвиду Йосту день за днем удавалось занять место у французского окна с видом на Альстер. Он приходил сюда каждый день около семи, заказывал чашку черного чая, раскрывал газету, надевал очки в тонкой оправе и принимался за чтение. К пятнадцати минутам девятого оставались только коммерческие объявления, которые Дэвида совершенно не интересовали. Он откладывал газету, допивал остывший чай, оставлял в придачу к газете щедрые чаевые и направлялся в небольшую квартирку в бывшей совсем недавно Прусской Альтоне.

Билл наблюдал за ним, не отводя взгляда ни на секунду. Ему казалось, что если отвести взгляд, Йост исчезнет, растворится в красках начинающего приходить в себя Гамбурга, потеряется в сетке улиц. Билл искал его два года, два года списков и адресов, имен, звонков и писем. Дэвид Йост, бывший оберштурмбанфюрер СС Дэвид Йост, бывший заключенный Нойенгамме Дэвид Йост, арестованный Гестапо в конце августа сорок третьего, жил на Кирхенштрассе 7, Билл знал это уже неделю. Уже неделю он следовал за ним до Юнгфернштег, уже неделю он зачем-то просил у молоденькой официантки оставленные им газеты, не решаясь подойти. В течение тех двух лет, что он искал Йоста, это казалось проще, чем сейчас.  
Билл бросил взгляд на часы, висевшие рядом с аляповатым пейзажем, понимая, что и в этот раз он не подойдет.

\- Можно?  
Билл поднял взгляд, облизывая губы, он растерянно моргал, глядя на Йоста. Он кивнул на свободный стул напротив, чувствуя, как во рту становится сухо.

\- Здравствуй, Билл, - проговорил Йост, опускаясь на предложенный стул, он аккуратно положил на стол свернутую газету и очки в тонкой оправе.  
\- Здравствуйте, герр Йост, - выдохнул Билл, сцепляя руки в замок, - я все-таки нашел вас.

Йост молчал, рассматривая Билла. Он узнал его в какое-то мгновение, в доли секунды, но все еще не мог поверить, что он здесь. Впрочем, перед ним сидел совсем не тот ребенок, которого Дэвид так хорошо запомнил. Билл повзрослел, ему теперь было девятнадцать, отпущенные, чуть вьющиеся волосы лежали на плечах. Он был совсем другой, но такой же.

\- Нашел, - тихо выдохнул Йост.  
Он заказал еще чая, а потом, помедлив, попросил виски.

\- Герр Йост, - Билл поднял на него взгляд, нервно облизывая губы, он так и не смог избавиться от этой привычки, - я должен вам сказать, я искал вас, чтобы сказать… вы ведь полагаете, что это моя вина, - Билл подбирал слова годами, не оставляя надежды отыскать Йоста, но сейчас это вылетало из головы, потому что Йост был рядом. Живой. Главное живой.  
\- Что твоя вина? – Дэвид недоуменно посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, - не понимаю о чем ты?  
\- Ваш арест тогда в сорок третьем, - Билл смотрел на Йоста, не отводя взгляда, - я не сдавал вас, клянусь, всем чем угодно, жизнью, памятью моих родителей. Вы не должны ненавидеть меня за это. Я не сдавал вас.  
Билл замолчал, кажется, ища ответ в глазах сидящего напротив него мужчины. Йост тихо вздохнул, как-то странно улыбаясь.

Принесли виски. Дэвид разлил янтарный напиток по стаканам, подал Биллу, несколько секунд смотрел, как плещется в стакане виски, и выпил, чуть морщась. Каулитц последовал его примеру, аккуратно поставил опустевший стакан на стол и потянулся за лимоном на блюдце.

\- При бомбардировках разрушили церковь Святой Катарины, - заговорил Йост через несколько минут тишины, - архивные документы хранились в подвалах, это и уберегло их от огня. Среди они обнаружили церковные записи с именами, датами рождения, ну знаешь как у них… - Йост налил еще виски, посмотрел на Билла, - так что не при чем тут ты, - добавил он, - стечение обстоятельств.

Билл поднял взгляд, невольно приоткрывая рот.  
\- Значит, вы не думали, что я… 

Дэвид кивнул, и Билл опувстил голову, закрывая лицо ладонями. Безумно хотелось плакать, он чувствовал, как щиплет в носу.

\- Ты искал меня, чтобы сказать об этом? – спросил Йост, аккуратно отнимая руки Билла от лица, слишком уж давно не виделись, кажется, вечность назад, и оттого хотелось смотреть на него.  
Билл кивнул, слабо улыбаясь, а Йост вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Зря, получается, искал? – сквозь смех проговорил он.  
\- Нет, - Билл покачал головой, - не зря, - он улыбался по инерции, смотря на смеющегося Йоста.  
\- Ну и хорошо. Кстати, мне показалось, или ты все еще обращаешься ко мне на «вы»? Давай-ка на «ты». Имя ты знаешь.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Штаммфюрер - ранг в Гитлерюгенде дословно руководитель подразделения  
> [2] Штурмбанфюрер - ранг высшего офицерского состава СС эквивалентный майору в армии  
> [3] Уленхорст (нем. Uhlenhorst) - район Гамбурга к востоку от озера Альстер  
> [4] «Вторая революция»: в предвыборной программе НСДАП на выборах значилась национализация предприятий, и определенные части СА во главе с Рёмом, требовали проведения этой так называемой «второй революции», однако закончилось все «ночью длинных ножей» когда всех их свезли в Бад Висзее и расстреляли без суда и следствия.  
> [5] Освальд Поль – глава административно-экономического управления СС, заведовал системой концлагерей, являлся ключевой фигурой в экономике Третьего Рейха. Нюрнбергским трибуналом был приговорен к смертной казни.  
> [6] FlAK-38 сокращение от FlugAbwehrKanone, что переводится как противовоздушная пушка.  
> [7] Swing Kids движение, стилистикой похожее на Советских стиляг, созданное в Гамбурге, как протест против Гитлерюгенда и запрещенное в 1942.  
> [8] Артур Аксман – глава Гитлерюгенда с 1940-го года.  
> [9] Гестапо (нем. Geheime Staatspolizei) тайная государственная полиция.  
> [10] РСХА (нем. Reichssicherheitshauptamt) главное управление имперской безопасности.  
> [11] На улице Принца-Альбрехта в Берлине находилось главное управление тайной полиции.


End file.
